videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution is a fighting games for sequel to 2001 games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360 Personagens jogáveis * Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada * Gato cachorro* * Stimpy * Arnold * * Tommy Pickles * Picles de Angélica * * Patrick Estrela * Rocko Walibe * * Angry Beavers * Otto Rocket * * Ickis The Monster * Gerald * * Timmy Turner (com Cosmo e Wanda) * Vicky * * Denzel Crocker * Mark Chang * * Jimmy Neutron (com Goddard) * Sheen Estivez * * Cindy Vortex * Eliza (com Darwin) * Sandy * Plâncton * Helga Pataki (mais tarde neste fim do jogo, Helga nunca é jogável, para sempre) Iniciantes * Engune Krabs * Tentáculos Lula Molusco * Dennis * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez * Skrawl * * Vexus * Tak * Jerra * Lok * * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang * * Professor Calamitous * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * * Vlad Plasmius * Dani Fenton * * Aang * Katara * Sokka * * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * * Azula * Ginger Foutley * Gordon, Sr. Blik e Waffle * Sr. X * * Terça-feira X * Reggie Rocket * GIR * * Dib * Gaz * * Tak e Mimi * * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Pantera branca * * Puma Loco * * Otis * * Gary Inmaginary * Pocoyo Asterisco são caracteres desbloqueáveis Stages * Raleighopolis (Super Splash Bros Revolution) * Downtown Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Atlantis (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Cluster Prime (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Pupununu (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard)* * The Cramdilly Mansion (Catscratch) * The Out( The Fairly Oddparants Wishology) * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Staff of Dreams (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Airbender staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Splat (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Black Cuevro boss * Master Blob * Crazy Blob Story Mode * False Sandy Cheeks/Cindy Vortex * False Helga Pataki * Robo Snail * False GiR * False El Tigre * Poultra * Shirley * Tabuu (Final Boss) Story Mode * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Subspace Emissary Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Unlockable Stages * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution/Assist Trophies Gallery File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-Wii.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-DS.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-PS3.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-PS2.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-PSP.png File:Nicktoons-Super-Splash-Bros.-Revolution-Xbox-360.png Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:THQ Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DSi games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PSP Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:SpongeBob games Category:Rugrats Games Category:Hey Arnold! Games Category:The Wild Thornberrys Games Category:Rocko's Modern Life Games Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Games Category:Rocket Power Games Category:The Angry Beavers Games Category:The Ren and Stimpy Show Games Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Doug Games Category:Invader Zim Games Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Games Category:Danny Phantom Category:ChalkZone Games Category:Catscratch Games Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:The X's Games Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Games Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Games Category:Back at the Barnyard Games Category:CatDog Games Category:2008 Category:2008 games